thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Sodor Line Caboose
The Sodor Line Caboose (known in Europe as the Sodor Line Carriage) is a red brake van seen in magazine illustrations. Product Description '1999 Character Card' Like all cabooses, the Sodor Line Caboose rides behind the other engines, bringing up the rear. Although he is never in the spotlight like Thomas and his Engine friends, he is no less important. '2010 Character Card' Brake van rides behind the other engines, bringing up the rear. Changes *1993 (staples, flat magnets, partially red roof) *1994 (no staples, flat magnets, fully black roof) *1994 (round magnets) *1996 (smaller round magnets) *1997 (larger round magnets, thicker wheels) *2013 (added windows and moved text, only available in sets) Variants *Yellow Sodor Line Caboose from Battery-Powered Over and Through Set and Battery-Operated Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set *Musical Caboose *Day Out With Thomas 2007 Sodor Line Caboose *Holiday Caboose from Home Video Bonus Packs *Haunted Caboose from Home Video Bonus Packs *Musical Holiday Caboose from Rosie and the Musical Caboose *Musical Holiday Caboose from Thomas and the Holiday Caboose *Halloween Caboose from Halloween Thomas and Caboose *Yellow Sodor Line Caboose from Beginner's Set with Talking Thomas *Birthday Musical Caboose from Birthday Thomas and Musical Caboose *Sodor Celebration Caboose *Sodor Line Caboose from Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set, Thomas and Percy Starter Set (2013-2017), Wooden Railway Starter Set, Ultimate Wooden Railway Set, Accessory Bundle Pack Availability * Instant System Set No. 2 * 5-Car Value Pack * Mountain Tunnel Set * Stop and Go Figure 8 Set * Sodor Mining Set * Conductor's Figure 8 Set * Roundhouse Set (2002)/Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set (2010) * Aquarium Set * Knapford Bridge Figure 8 Set * Thomas and Percy Starter Set (2007-2012) * Thomas Starter Set * Thomas and Rosie Set * Henry and the Elephant Set Trivia *The Sodor Line Caboose was recalled for red lead paint in 2007. *The back of the Sodor Line Caboose's 1999 and 2002 Character Cards refer to it as a "he" but it has no gender due to it being faceless. *It is modeled after an American design caboose. Gallery 1993PrototypeSodorLineCaboose.png|Prototype 1993 Sodor Line Caboose 1993SodorLineCaboose.png|1993-1994 Sodor Line Caboose 1994PrototypeSodorLineCaboose.jpg|Prototype 1994 Sodor Line Cabose 1995SodorLineCabooseBox.jpg|1994-1995 Sodor Line Caboose box 1996SodorLineCabooseBox.png|1996 Sodor Line Caboose box 1999SodorLineCaboose.jpg|1999 Sodpr Line Caboose 1999SodorLineCabooseCharacterCard.png|1999-2000 Sodor Line Caboose Character Card 2002SodorLineCabooseBox.jpg|2002-2003 Sodor Line Caboose 2005SodorLineCabooseBox.jpg|2005 Sodor Line Caboose box 2010SodorLineCarriageCharacterCard.png|2010 Sodor Line Carriage Character Card Variants gallery 2000YellowSodorLineCaboose.jpg|2000-2012 Yellow Sodor Line Caboose from Over and Through Battery-Powered Set and Battery-Operated Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set HauntedCaboose.jpg|Haunted Caboose from Home Video Bonus Packs 2006ChristmasSodorLineCaboose.jpg|Christmas Sodor Line Caboose from Home Video Bonus Packs 2007MusicalCaboose.jpg|2007-2009 Musical Caboose DayOutWithThomas2007SodorLineCaboose.jpg|Day Out With Thomas 2007 Sodor Line Caboose RosieandtheMusicalCaboose.jpg|Holiday Caboose from Rosie and the Musical Caboose ThomasandtheHolidayCaboose.jpg|Holiday Caboose from Thomas and the Holiday Caboose 2010Beginner'sSetwithTalkingThomasYellowSodorLineCaboose.png|2010-2012 Yellow Sodor Line Caboose from Beginner's Set with Talking Thomas HalloweenThomasandCaboose.jpg|Halloween Caboose from Halloween Thomas and Caboose BirthdayThomasandMusicalCaboose.jpg|Birthday Musical Caboose from Birthday Thomas and Musical Caboose SodorCelebrationCaboose.jpg|Sodor Celebration Caboose SodorMainLineCaboose.jpg|Caboose from Crossing Gate Figure 8 Set MusicalCaboose.jpg|2013-2017 Musical Caboose 2013SodorLineCaboose.JPG|2013-2017 Sodor Line Caboose 2013Beginner'sSetwithTalkingThomasYellowSodorLineCaboose.JPG|2013-2017 Yellow Sodor Caboose from Beginner's Set with Talking Thomas Category:Coaches and Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Recalled items Category:1994